From Scratch Series Part 6: Liaisons
by Jade-Max
Summary: Kyp Durron - Unexpected Liaisons: 2 Vignettes, 2 different women. Takes place sometime during "Djo-Solo Family Values"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George; I'm simply playing.

Title: Liaisons  
Author: JadeMax  
Genre: Fluff  
Characters: Kyp Durron, Scruffy (OC), Jana (OC)  
Timeframe: Eight years Post "From the Ground Up"  
Summary: Unexpected Liaisons (2 Vignettes, 2 different women)

**Liaisons - Part 1**

"Master Durron?"

"Hmm?" Kyp didn't look away from the holo novel that held his attention. "Something I can do for you, Jana?"

"I was hoping for a moment of your time."

He paused the novel, and cocked his head at her curiously. "You don't really need to be so formal, you know. I'm more than happy to spend some time chatting with an attractive woman."

"All Hapan women are attractive."

Kyp grinned wryly, conceding the point. "Touché. What can I do for you?"

"It's more what I can do for you, Master Jedi." She smiled slightly. "The King noted that you don't appear to be happy here."

Kyp blinked. "Not happy? I'm surrounded by beautiful women every minute of every day and he thinks I'm not happy? Jacen must have a screw loose."

She chuckled, sitting next to him on the couch. "That was my response. His majesty insisted that perhaps being surrounded by them was not enough."

Kyp regarded her curiously and teased gently. "Are you offering some companionship, Jana?"

"Perhaps I am." Her gaze was direct, unabashed. "Do you want companionship, Master Durron?"

"Call me Kyp." He ran a hand through slightly silvering hair. "I think I can find enough female companionship on my own. Don't get me wrong; I find your offer appealing, even tempting, but I have my standards."

She arched her eyebrows, amused. "Really? As a woman who has come to you of her own free will, instead of following the advice of the Matriarch, I'm interested to know what those are."

"Desire for one. I may desire the captain of my best friend's daughter-in-law's guard, but that doesn't mean I'm going to overstep my boundaries. I'd rather not get tossed out on my ear, thanks."

She looked amused. "Whatever happens between two consenting adults is not the business of the Queen Mother or her husband. It is my job and my nature to be discreet. Surely you would do the same?"

"I can't believe I'm discussing this with you." Kyp rose to his feet and began to pace. "Do Hapan women not believe in romance?"

Jana laughed, watching him. "Hapan women believe in going for what they desire, Kyp. Surely it is not so far fetched to think that, despite my position, I like to enjoy myself every once in a while."

"No consequences?"

"No attachments." She corrected. "You need to understand that while I find you appealing and attractive, I'm not offering a long-term commitment. I cannot with my responsibilities to the Royal family. However, I am willing - more than willing - to _enjoy_ your... company, if that is your wish."

"No ties, huh?"

She rose to her feet, and something must have caught the strings on the wrap she was wearing for it caught and began to unravel, almost mesmerizing as the fabric slowly slid down her body, clinging to the curve of her breast for such a long moment he gasped when it finally fell. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, directly towards him. "No ties. I want you Kyp Durron; do you not desire me?"

His gaze took her in from naked ankle, slowly, up the curves of her muscular, yet trim, thighs, over the slim stomach and upward until finally meeting her gaze. He stepped towards her, meeting her halfway, and lowered his head, whispering her name softly. "Jana, I'd be a fool to refuse a woman such as you."

And Kyp Durron was no fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liaisons - Part 2**

_several months later_

Kyp Durron shielded his eyes from the glare, staring out across the Hapan oceans as the sun set in the distance. The blues turned brilliant shades of red and orange as the sun slowly sank below the horizon.

He was alone, an unexpected circumstance to be certain, on the beach behind the Fountain Palace, the wind teasing hair that had begun to silver with age. He was getting too old for this stuff. With Tenel Ka and Jacen on holidays, he'd agreed to become their babysitter on short notice until the climate cooled down.

The only downside was that the triplets were a handful and not always one he could handle. He was grateful Gidden was old enough to take on a lot of the responsibilities.

"Oof!"

He hit the sand with a thump, barely rolling in time to avoid eating it, as a lean, wiry figure, soft in all the right places, pinned him to the sand. Need and desire slammed into his so quickly he couldn't hide his reaction; didn't try to as the warm heat of the obviously feminine form pinning him down shifted to get comfortable.

He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes and found himself staring up into the most silver-blue set of orbs he'd ever seen. Familiar silver blue eyes. He blinked, taking a minute to realize that he's just been tackled without warning; he's been surprised by a non-Force sensitive. Regardless of his body's reaction, in spite of it, he couldn't help but stare at her incredulously. "Scruffy?"

"Call me Kayla."

Her voice was low, whispered, a purr of intention and desire he hadn't been expecting. But then, he hadn't been expecting anyone to find him on the beach, or have the nerve to take him down.

Kyp swallowed hard as her head lowered, her lips stopping barely a breath from his own. Her voice was softer, more feminine when she whispered, her breath brushing gently across his cheek. His throat worked; why was she suddenly lying atop him? He fought for normalcy. "Kayla. That's a lovely name."

Her silver-blue eyes sparkled, crinkling at the corners. "You tell anyone and I'll have to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge, _Master_ Durron?"

The way she purred his title was almost like a physical caress, so much so that he reacted instantly. He shifted his hands, sliding them up along the tight muscles of her forearms. She was coiled, almost humming with tension as she waited. His grip was tight on her upper arms as he slanted his mouth confidently over hers, rolling in the sand so that she lay under him, no longer pressing down into his body, but supporting it.

She gripped his forearms with equal strength, pleasure in the pain despite the tightness, as she ferociously returned his kiss. He tasted a hint of blood as her teeth cut into his lip and adjusted his head, plunging his tongue into her mouth in a blatantly aggressive move. She had started this; he was going to finish it.

She writhed underneath him, as if attempting to throw him off; he could feel her muscles bunching and shifting, bracing themselves for resistance even as her tongue dueled with his. He pulled back after a moment, gasping for air. "Why?"

She hauled him back down, twisting her body with a sinuous movement so she rolled back atop him, straddling his hips. "Why not?" Her tone was a challenge, filled with need and want, a woman searching for acceptance and companionship.

A one night stand with the second-in-command of Jacen and Tenel Ka's guard? Who was he to complain? "Why not indeed."

His eyes widened as she reached down, tearing his shirt in half with a jerk of her wrists and sending buttons flying across the sand. Her mouth was hot and demanding on his, moving with almost ravenous hunger. The sound of cloth tearing barely registered beyond her kiss as her hands worked between them, baring skin to the sea breeze.

Her hands suddenly plunged into his hair, holding his head with a commanding grip. He reacted instantly, wondering what ever had possessed her to come after him, his hands plunging into her short hair and gripping tightly. She hissed against his mouth and he would have barred his teeth in a grin if she hadn't been so close.

This was fun.

He heaved, tossing her around once more so that she lay beneath him, only this time her legs were spread, still locked around his hips, cradling him more intimately than before as her body molded around his. Flesh to flesh. He tore his mouth away, biting down hard on her shoulder and drawing a surprised spasm from her body. They were out of control, beyond thinking, and neither cared as his cape formed a flimsy barrier between them and the sand as he claimed her in one swift, confident motion.

Her whole body arched as he did, her gasp - almost a scream - of pleasure echoed across the waves. And then, after a brief pause, their gazes locked and Kyp claimed her completely.

Oh yes; he was going to finish it indeed.

_Fin_


End file.
